


Playing Doctor

by iraincensus



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iraincensus/pseuds/iraincensus
Summary: Fenris is spellbound by Danarius. He collapses and Hawke has to take care of him. She needs some time to find out what's wrong with him and what she can do about it.Then she gets hurt and he takes care of her.
Relationships: Fenris/Female Hawke
Kudos: 9





	Playing Doctor

Sighing, Hawke looked down on the sweaty elf. After Danarius' death, he had collapsed. With Varric and Aveline she had carried him to her house. Now he lay on her bed and did not move. She had wanted to call Anders, however, there Fenris had screamed like a wild animal. She looked at him extensively. There was no injury and even if the magician had thrown a spell on the elf, this had not been particularly strong that she would have felt. She dipped a small cloth in cold water and carefully placed it on his forehead. She was very careful not to touch his skin. That was apparently unbearable for him. At least he had said so after her first and only kiss many years ago. That he of all people was lying here in her bed was almost funny. Gently she took off his gloves. 

"What are you doing there?"

"Reduce the danger of being hurt when you strike again."

"Oh..."

"You need a doctor, Fenris."

"I don't need it!"

"I'm not even talking about a magician."

"I don't need a doctor!"

"Okay... what do you need then?"

" Peace... "

"Good. Then I'll leave you alone."

She left her room and left the warrior alone. Hawke went into her library and took out some books. Maybe she found out something about this spell. But that was in vain. After two hours she hit the books again. Without any clue, the search was simply pointless. There were endless possibilities. She got up and made herself a cup of tea. Surprised, she looked up as Anders suddenly stood in the hall.

"Anders, what are you doing here?"

"I heard the wild animal was sick."

"His name is Fenris."

"If you say so. I wanted to see if I could help him."

"That's nice of you. But I'm afraid he won't let anyone get to him."

"Especially no magician."

"Probably true."

"What symptoms does he have?"

"He trembles, sweats and has a distinctly accelerated breathing."

"Fever?"

"Probably."

"I have some herbs here. These are for a cup of tea and these for cooling compresses."

"Thank you, Anders." 

"You don't have to thank me, Hawke."

With these words the other magician left her. Hawke immediately started to prepare the tea and the envelopes. Armed with this she went back up to her room. Quietly she opened the door and froze. Fenris lay naked on her bed with his legs spread. His hand lay around his fully erect penis and his fist slowly moved up and down. With his thumb he played around the glans again and again. Carefully he stroked over the dry opening and then let his fist speed down again. Fenris pumped himself harder and harder. He moaned quietly. His other hand kneaded his heavily swollen testicles. Slowly he began to buck towards his hand. His loins raised unbridled. He pushed his fist down harder and harder. Hawke licked her dry lips. Wait... did he have one of her gloves in his hand? She pushed against the door. In panic, the elf tore the blanket over him and turned to his stomach with a sound of pain. 

"I made you a tea."

"Hmmm."

She put the cup next to the bed. Then she put one of the envelopes on his back. As fast as she could, she left the room again. Hawke was confused. What was that all about? He didn't want her, but masturbated with her gloves and in her bed. He shouldn't dare to touch her underwear... but he had looked damn hot already. As he lay there so completely unbridled in his actions. The body wet with sweat, the closed eyes, these powerful blows and only his moaning. Quickly she called herself to order. So Fenris was not ill, but lecherous. Now she had a new lead. Hawke went back to her library. She took out a little book. At that time she had bought this book because she found the title interesting. Special magic of the Magisters. What was hidden behind the title she had first noticed at home and then tied the book all the way to the back of the shelf. Now she leafed through it. What had she seen? Strongly swollen testicles and no pre - cum. What there was not everything... Enlargement of the primary and secondary sex characteristics, short-term change of sex. That was interesting. Do not be distracted. Narrowing of the holes, magic lubricant... slowly she thought she was on the wrong track again. But then she came to the chapter on educational measures. Increase in sperm production. That would speak at least for the strongly swollen testicles. No sperm production would be more logical for her personally. But in combination with the next page... Refusal of orgasm: The slave is no longer able to experience sexual salvation. Of course this magic is more effective with male slaves than with female ones. By the prevention of the sperm delivery the subject suffers continuously pain and becomes more submissive. So the slave can be imprinted on a certain group of people, on a single person, or on an object. Among them were the single ingredients and formulas, which were needed for this magic. That was sick! If she now considered how long Fenris had been... Danarius should have strengthened the spell to make it unfit for battle? That would explain the weakness of the spell. Hawke played with the amulet she had taken from the dead man. Maybe... an attempt was what really mattered. This time she knocked before entering her own bedroom.

"Fenris?"

"What is it?"

"I think I know what you got."

"Do you think?"

"Yes. Does it have something to do with this?"

As soon as Fenris saw the medallion he jumped up. His lines shone so brightly that it hurt her eyes. With an angry scream he grabbed her and pushed her hard against the wall. Hawke gasped. His lyrium pulsated in her body. Her blood seemed to boil and she felt an incredible power within her. The pressure became harder and harder, more painful. The black haired one clasped the piece of jewellery.

"Let me go!"

The elf staggered back as if she had beaten him. His muscles are cramping. He seemed to resist something desperately. Suddenly he knelt in front of her. His face showed a relentless fight.

"Forgive me, mistress."

"What?"

"Please, forgive me, mistress."

"Does the amulet do that?"

"Yes, mistress."

Invitingly she held it out to him.

"Then take it, Fenris. I don't want it."

"I cannot touch it, mistress. I may not."

"I permit it to you, Fenris. Take it."

Hesitantly he stretched out his hand after it and finally grabbed it. As soon as it no longer touched her skin, the warrior could rise again. Escape-like she left her room and breathed deeply outside. She tightened herself and went back to the library. She leafed through the book a little more and searched for a counter spell. Her body was still tingling. She felt high from his lyrium. In the middle of the night she put the book away, sighing. Her destination was now the guest bedroom. Today she would find nothing more anyway. The door to her bedroom opened. Surprised, she looked at Fenris. The thin blanket he had wrapped around him didn't hide anything.

"Hawke, I... I'm sorry."

"You are in pain. I understand that."

"You know..."

"Yes. I found a book in which... I'm looking for a counter spell."

"Did you...?"

"Not yet. But I don't give up."

"Thank you... I... help me, please."

"I will... Fenris?"

Confused, she looked at him as he hung the amulet around her. By the sleeve of her robe he pulled her in and then dropped the blanket. Hawke really had to control himself not to stare at his hard cock. Again he fell to his knees in front of her, but this time voluntarily. The black haired one swallowed dry. Was he really serious? 

"Lie down on the bed."

He obeyed without hesitation. Slowly she walked towards him. With a dark grin she grabbed her gloves lying in the crumpled sheet and put them on. She gently drove over her trembling thighs and stroked them briefly.

"Kneel on all fours."

"Yes, mistress."

Again he followed the order without hesitation. She grabbed his right hand and led it to his hidden entrance. Hawke grabbed the elf's ass cheeks and pulled them apart. She could see the pulsating anus well. As soon as he touched his own muscle ring, his fingertip disappeared inside. Fenris wheezed quietly, pushing his finger deeper into himself at a steady pace. As soon as he had disappeared to the last link, he slowly pulled him out again, only to push him tighter again shortly afterwards. Hawke watched every movement closely. Faster and faster he fucked himself with his fingers. A wet trail appeared on his limbs. The entrance pulsated more and more and opened willingly. He gasped again and again in the dark.

"Does that feel good, Fenris?"

"It is not enough, mistress."

"Then stop."

Reluctantly the warrior pulled his fingers back. The anus remained however open. Hawke breathed deeply and carefully pushed her cloth-covered finger into him. Directly the silver-haired man began to whimper. She gently moved her finger inside him. As soon as she found the small elevation, she pressed lightly against it. Full of ecstasy Fenris cried out. His hands clawed into his cheeks and he hesitantly moved towards her. She moved her fingertip only slightly. Let her circle and exerted more or less pressure on his prostate.

"Allow me. Please, mistress. Allow it to me!"

Hawke took the empty cup and handed it to Fenris. If what she had left was true, this could be a wonderful mess. Directly he grabbed the cup and led it to his dick. He grabbed it and rubbed it hesitantly while pointing his opening at the cup. She wrapped an arm around his waist. She slightly increased the pressure of her finger again.

"Come now, Fenris."

"MISTRESS!"

His whole body cramped up and she really had to hold him down. Uncontrolled, he trembled and desperately clawed into the sheet. He kept whimpering quietly. It took an unbelievably long time until his body relaxed completely. Gently she laid him down and covered him up. She poured the half-full cup out of the window. She let the glove fall carelessly to the floor before she left the room and went to sleep herself.

Early the next morning, she left the building. She went to some shops and searched the books there. She even went to the black market with Varric. There she even found some documents. With these she returned home and threw herself into the studies. She sat almost the whole day in her library. Again and again she rejected her ideas and designed new ones. Bodahn wanted to go shopping together with Sandal. He had cooked a stew for her and Fenris. After some time she got up and brought the elf a plate up. She hadn't even known it was still there. He was still lying in her bed and he had the same problem again. Sighing, she looked at him and sat down.

"Did you find anything, Hawke?"

"Yes and no. I found some options, but I still have to think about them."

"Magic..."

"Maybe you can go to the Templars and they can banish him somehow."

"Would that work?"

"Maybe."

"Could you..."

"No... I'm dealing with a very perverse kind of magic right now. I find it disgusting myself. When the Templars realize that I'm spending my time with it..."

"Tevinter magic. They could lock you up."

"Yes."

"I understand... just for now, I'm not going anywhere."

"Is it that bad again?"

"Not as bad as yesterday."

Alone at the thought of yesterday she got warm. The fact that the elf now also sat naked in front of her was not necessarily helpful. Her gaze wandered over his defined upper body. The lyrium lines flattered the muscles and really showed them off. His abdominal muscles, which kept twitching slightly. The black-haired woman quickly looked into her plate and concentrated entirely on the food. Only with difficulty could she keep her eyes lowered. She swallowed dry and stood up again.

"I'll go on then."

"Thank you..."

Back at the library, she took a deep breath. She had to get herself under control again. Absolutely. Desperately she threw herself back into her work. She just wasn't allowed to think about it! Only in the middle of the night did she nod contentedly. Quickly she went into her room and looked at the warrior calmly.

"I have found something we can try."

"And what?"

"We stamp the amulet on you. That does not break the spell, but at least it would be then again your decision." 

"An emergency solution, therefore."

"For the time being, yes. Then you can try it with the Templars."

"And then...?"

"If they can banish the power, it would be helpful if you were as free as possible beforehand. If it works differently than we think..."

"If my whole life looked like this."

"Yes."

"What do I have to do?"

"In the amulet is a small container. I can open it with magic. When I have done that, I leave the room and you fill it with..." 

"Blood?"

"From what I read, any bodily fluid will do. I would like to do without the use of blood. On the other hand, if I leave the room before..."

"Won't you be affected?"

"Exactly."

Hawke emptied the two lyrium potions she had brought with her and began to weave the spell. Concentrating on such a small object was incredibly difficult. Sweat came out of her pores and her breath went hectic. As soon as she had made it, she staggered out of the room. After a few heartbeats Fenris came out and pulled her back in.

"And when will we know if it works?"

"It takes time. Tomorrow, perhaps."

"Hawke... I... can't stand it until tomorrow."

"And..."

"Yesterday you healed me, too."

"Fenris, I..."

"Please..."

She licked herself over the dry lips to wet them. Looking for her gloves she looked around. But then she just put on some new ones. Gently she stroked the upper body of the warrior. Fenris took off her gloves and grabbed her hands. Surprised, she looked at him and began to smile. He put the amulet on her again. Slowly she pushed him back into the pillow and had to stifle a grin at the unsettled look. He trembled slightly under her touches. She pulled her hands back again. She wobbled another spell. Very carefully she inserted the tip of the magic object into Fenris' urethra. The man struck both hands in front of his mouth and so dampened his scream. The black haired woman scrutinized the warrior's face as she penetrated deeper. The elf twisted his eyes. His chest fluttered and he tried desperately not to scream. As soon as she felt a slight resistance, Hawke paused briefly. Very cautiously she finally continued. The oppressed groaning filled her entire bedroom. But then she withdrew. Hawke rose from the bed and looked down on the other, apparently calm. Hawke quickly reached for an empty Lyrium bottle and led the tip of his glans to the neck opening. A hot shiver ran through her whole body.

"Come, Fenris."

She herself turned away. She wanted more and... Hawke tightened herself and left the room. Otherwise she would make a fool of herself. Exhausted she crawled back into the guest bed and slept.

"HAWKE???"

"Here..."

She was seriously injured in her bed. This damn dragon... She laboriously straightened up a bit when the elf stormed into her room.

"Fenedhis lasa! What happened?"

"A dragon..."

"Where's the magician when you need him?"

"K.O. Before you ask, the others are looking for Lyrium potions."

"You can't heal yourself..."

"No. And even if Anders were awake, he couldn't either."

"Let me see your wounds."

She certainly did not want that! But he already tore away her blanket. Hawke was completely naked. Only a few bandages were still on her body. His fingers palpated her skin with a delicate touch. Hawke pinched her lips together. A shiver trickled through her body. She tried to inhale deeply. Sizzling she sucked in the air. That hurt damn bad. His fingers drove over the many bruises. He was very cautious.

"You have no broken ribs."

"Beautiful..."

His fingers slipped all over her body. A goose bump formed and she turned away her gaze as her nipple hardened. Fortunately, Fenris didn't seem to notice. Finally he drove along her legs. Her breath accelerated noticeably. 

"You have no broken bones."

"At least something."

"Where are the others?"

"The Templars control the lyrium trade. You can only get these potions on the black market. And also there only heavily." 

"Fenedhis lasa! What about Merill?"

"She is not a healer."

"But..."

"She can't do it, Fenris. What you ask is impossible for her. She never learned it."

"But it's magic."

"A sword and a crossbow. Both are weapons. How good would you be with Bianca?"

"I see... you're pale."

"Internal bleeding... probably."

"I'll get you a healer."

"Sebastian is already with the Templars please, please do."

"And why..."

"Really, Fenris? You wonder why the Templars don't roll over to save a apostate?"

"But you are the champion."

"A apostate with influence makes things even better."

A cough shook her. Blood stained her hand. The matter was more serious than expected. Fenris saw it the same way. His face showed sincere concern. Slowly she straightened up to get some air. The warrior climbed behind her and held her upright. He took off his gloves and gently stroked her arms. His hand stroked over her belly. She flinched. It didn't hurt, but... she was so unspeakably warm. That was crazy. 

"Can you get some air?"

"Yes..."

"Pain?"

"Unspeakable... I don't want to take painkillers."

"Why not?"

"I could also have stomach injuries."

"What happened, Hawke?"

"A dragon chewed on me. The armour prevented the teeth from getting through. Nevertheless... the pressure was enough. I could heal the others and when I put my bones back together... it wasn't enough."

"I should have been there. Hawke?"

Again she had to cough. 

"It's all right."

"Don't fall asleep, okay..."

"The only thing stopping me right now is pain. So don't worry there."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Distract me."

"How?"

"I don't know."

"I've got an idea... maybe I can help you."

"My skin is too damaged to absorb Lyrium from you."

"I don't mean that."

His hand slowly drove down her belly. Her eyes widened in shock as he slid deeper and deeper. Finally his index finger slipped between her labia. Hawke gasped for air. He retreated, but only to use his index and ring fingers to pull her labia apart. She bit her lips hard as his middle finger found her clitoris. Slowly he let his limb circle around the plexus of nerves. Hawke pressed her lips together. She felt for herself how wet she was slowly getting. His finger kept circling around her pulsating clit. Slippery noises came out from under her blanket. Hardly she bit her lower lip to suppress a groan. Her toes curled as soon as he finally touched her swollen pleasure point directly. Then, however, he simply withdrew. Fenris got off the bed. Without any charms he undressed in front of her. Her air stayed away for two reasons. Naked he slipped back onto her bed. He kneeled in front of her and pulled her broad-legged onto his lap. She clung weakly to him.

"Fenris..."

"Daana... let me help you."

She laboriously reached into her bedside drawer and pulled out a small vial. Witherstalk sap was now mandatory, even if she didn't really want to. As soon as she had emptied the bottle, Fenris lifted her a little. His glans bumped against her swollen lips and already made her groan. Helplessly she clung to him and pinched her eyes together. The friction of her skin and the stretching of her entrance hurt, but her cunt devoured the cock greedily. Quivering she just sat there, unable to move. But she didn't have to. The warrior had embraced her waist and lifted her up as if she were just a rag doll. Whenever he let her down again, his abdomen bucked hard against her. All the black haired girl could do was sigh now and then. His blows slowly became firmer. Finally he moaned darkly and Hawke thought she had to burn. A tremendous heat seemed to emanate from his cum. Her world exploded in a true sea of colors. A deep heartbeat roared in her ears. The heat penetrated her from crown to toe. The champion began to sweat. Power... so much power flowed through her. She felt as if she could lift the world out of its hinges with a hint of a finger. When it became clear again, her head rested on the elf's shoulder. She took a deep breath and began to smile. Fresh air penetrated her lungs. Deep in her lungs. Only through a thick fog she took was how she was bedded back in the pillows.

"Daana, you're bleeding."

"Normal the first time."

"That was your first time?"

"Yes. As a magician you are careful."

"I... I didn't want..."

"Stop it. You healed me."

"You cured me too."

Suddenly his lips were on hers. Surprised, she gasped as his tongue penetrated her mouth. His tongue wrapped around hers and she was only too happy to meet him. Slowly he separated from her again. 

"I was an idiot, Daana."

"Oh?"

"I..."

"You?"

"I want to be with you. I want a future with you."

"Damn..."

"Do you... I... want... it..."

"I want it too. I'd only have let a dragon chew on me before if I'd known it was coming out of it."

She was kissed again. He lay down completely on her. Hawke flinched slightly. She groaned loudly as he entered her again.

"Now we'll take care of your bruises."

"Fenris..."

"This time, it gets better."

In addition to his hard cock, his finger penetrated her vulva. Gently pressed his fingertip against her swollen clit. She screamed loudly and threw herself into the hollow back. Smiling, he looked down at her. Her fingers dug into his upper arms. Without thinking about it, she jerked towards the firm shocks. He continued to massage her swollen pleasure button. Suddenly his lips found one of her nipples and Fenris immediately began to suck. Lustfully Hawke twisted her eyes. The muscles of her whole body cramped and for the first time the warrior groaned darkly. She immediately repeated this game and elicited one of those wonderful sounds from him again. She quickly turned around with him. Now she grinned. Light and still hesitant she let her pelvis roll. Quickly she became more courageous and lifted herself slightly, only to let herself fall again. Fenris kneaded her breasts all the time. Ear common rhythm became faster and more uninhibited. All her muscles seemed to be under tension. Her inside was vibrating. Her orgasm beat over her like a huge wave. Then the warrior surrendered to her again and she saw all these colours again.

She found herself in Fenris' arms. Smiling, she looked at him. 

"I love you, Daana."

"I love you too, Fenris."

Tired, she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Only from afar did she notice the others storming into her room.


End file.
